Bagan (Armageddon's Hour)
Bagan is an ancient, demonic kaiju that was sealed long ago, under a temple. Appearance Bagan is a shapeshifter with four distinct forms. All have the same color scheme, black and white armor with red flesh, yet each varies depending on the situation. One form is known as the Dragon God Beast, a lean, lithe, six-limbed and bat-winged creature. His neck is long and armor plated, ending in a bulky head with a long snout. A pair of horns emerge behind his eyes while a row stretches down his back and tail, which ends in a red fan. This form is somewhat amphibious. Another is the Spirit God Beast, a bipedal and vaguely elephantine monster. Bagan is muscular and heavy, his leathery black skin covered in long white fur. Two tusks jut from his head, one on either side of his trunk. Like an elephant, his trunk stretched down to the ground and is prehensile, but is barbed with spikes and ends in a fanged maw. Each limb ends in claws. Still another is the Demon God Beast, a creature with several similarities to the Dragon God Beast form. The Demon God Beast has the same bat-like wings, but only two arms. Extremely long talons form hands at the ends of these wings to form somewhat ineffectual hands. His body is armored in what looks like bone, while his head consists of a fanged maw and oversized ears. A thin, whip-like tail ending in a smaller fan reaches out from his back. Bagan's strongest form is called the Armageddon God Beast and is by far the most demonic. This form is best described as an upright dragon covered in armor and spikes. He combines several aspects from his other forms: the muscular appearance of the Spirit God Beast, the armor of the Dragon God Beast and the aesthetics of the Demon God Beast. As before, his head is horned, this time with a large pair like those of a ram and a single, even bigger horn on his snout. Two protrusions emerge from his shoulders, spiked ordeals that act to generate his wings. Bagan's tail now ends in a mace. Upon transformation, Bagan's height grows to be more that triple that of an average Ultra. History Little is known of Bagan's history, though some historians have strangely connected the Himalayan legends of a demon to the Nazca Lines in Peru. Pending. Forms - Spirit God Beast= Spirit God Beast Heavier and slower than the rest but with better physical abilities. Powers and Abilities *'Flames': This form of Bagan can spit a blast of fire. *'Strength': Bagan is an extremely good brawler. *'Regeneration': By swapping to an alternate form, Bagan will rapidly heal. - Demon God Beast= Demon God Beast A lightweight and fragile, yet particularly fierce form. Powers and Abilities *'Lightning Bolts': Bagan can discharge lightning bolts from his fanged maw. *'Whip Tail': A long tail snakes out from Bagan's back which makes an effective melee weapon. *'Flight': As before, Bagan can fly. *'Regeneration': By swapping to an alternate form, Bagan will rapidly heal. - Armageddon God Beast= Armageddon God Beast A demonic dragon with a myriad of abilities. Powers and Abilities *'Plasma Beam': The same beam used by the Dragon God Beast. *'Lightning Bolts': The same discharge used by the Demon God Beast. *'Flames': The same attack used by the Spirit God Beast. *'Diamond Storm': An unusual ability, Bagan spontaneously generates and fires white, star-like projectiles from his largest horn. *'Light Ray': Bagan can fire a ray of light from the above horn. *'Claw Arrows': Almost invisible blue energy arrows fired from Bagan's claws. *'Wings of Light': Massive wings made of light, these can be generated from Bagan's shoulders. *'Extendable Claws': Bagan's claws can extend to be twice as long. *'Mace Tail': The large, spiked mace on Bagan's tail makes an effective weapon. }} Trivia *If not obvious, Bagan was inspired the (in)famous, unused Toho kaiju of the same name. Bagan was supposed to fight icons such as Godzilla and Mothra, and went through many redesigns in the process. This version combines aspects from all three major versions; 1980, 1990 and 1993. *The two Biblical quotes at the top are about the beasts of Revelation. The creator of this page noted several similarities between the beasts and the various forms of Bagan, thus creating the title "Armageddon God Beast" for Bagan's final form. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Metaverse Series Category:Antagonists